


Dinner Party

by lcegacies



Category: The 100, Zaven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ZekeShaw/RavenReyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcegacies/pseuds/lcegacies
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are dating. Bellamy’s best friend from when he was a kid comes to town so of course he has to invite him to dinner with Clarke and of course Raven Reyes.





	Dinner Party

Bellamy and Clarke have been together for 2 years and have known eachother for 5. So when an old friend of Bellamy’s moves to town of course he has to make them all dinner. Him, Shaw, Clarke and Clarke’s roommate and best friend Raven. Who Bellamy adores, and is really close too. The only thing is that Clarke and Raven don’t know he is coming. 

“Bellamy?!” Clarke’s voice echo’s through the house. “Kitchen!” Bellamy replies as they walk in. When they get there they see something they don’t know. “Who’s this” Clarke asks pecking Bellamy hello. “This is Shaw, an old friend. We went to highschool together and he just moved here” Bellamy explains Clarke nods. “It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy has said so much about you” Shaw says. “Well any friend of Bellamy is a friend of mine.” She says making Raven gag dramatic. “God you too sound like a married couple” Clarke and Bellamy roll there eyes at the comment. “Well it is nice to meet you.” Raven says facing Shaw. 

They all eat dinner and talk. “So how did you too guys get together?” Shaw questions. “Raven introduced us. She was my roommate on campus and was friends with Bellamy through a party they went too. And we became really good friends and both of us liked eachother but didn’t have the guts to say it. It took 3 years but we finally did it” Clarke explains. “What can I say I’m a merical worker. And also I just didn’t want Clarke bothering me all the time” Raven says smiling. 

After dinner they all talk some more and then Bellamy and Clarke started hooking up amd they went upstairs leaving Raven alone with Shaw. “You got to be kidding me. She was my ride” Raven says laughing. She should know better to drive herself. I mean she could just hot wire Clarke’s car but Clarke would probably kill her for it. “I can take you” Shaw suggests. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. No I’ll just get an uber” Raven says. “It’s fine. Come on” Shaw says standing up. Raven takes his hand and they go outside to were his bike is. 

“Clarke has seen so many accidents that she won’t let me get in 5 feet of one.” Raven says. “Well now you can, get on” Shaw says handing a helmet to Raven as she gets on the back. She holds onto his torso and is smiling the entire way to the apartment. 

“That was amazing!” Ravem screams as they get off. Her heart was racing 20 miles an hour and it felt so free. “You know I could take you on it again if what you say is true and Clarke won’t let you get own” Shaw says “Yeah what Clarke doesn’t know can’t hurt her. Like this” Raven says and smashes her lips on his before she even knows what she is doing. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the fact that this night has been the best she has had in a while, and she doesn’t mean just the ride Talking to Shaw something opened she dropped the walls that were always up except for Bellamy and Clarke, even for just a split second. He seems surprised at first but eventually kisses her back. “What are we going to tell Bellamy and Clarke?” Shaw asks. “Shove it” Raven suggests laughing and she kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!! I love Zaven so much! And have more works coming!! Check them out when I post!!


End file.
